Finally Done
by Kind Baudelaire
Summary: Iris Lily Potter has had it up to here with Voldemort trying to ruin her life, so she's decided to liven Hogwarts up by inviting the Dark Lord and the pupils (& staff) of Hogwarts to a special performance where she finally lets it go!


**Finally Done**

Chapter 1: Let It Go - Frozen

Disclaimer: This is a little apology to my followers and viewers, I am so, so sorry school's just been heck tick at the moment. So I hope you enjoy! :) This fic ignores OTP (ignores Sirius's death), HBP & DH.

Summary: Iris Lily Potter has had it up to here with Voldemort trying to ruin her life, so she's decided to liven Hogwarts up by inviting the Dark Lord and the pupils (& staff) of Hogwarts to a special performance where she finally lets it go!

********ILP********

The staff and students were enjoying their dinner when there were startled out of their content mood by a loud bang and Lord Voldemort entering the Great Hall.

"All right Dumbledore, I got your message." Voldemort moved towards the head table. "Something, about its going to be finished tonight. Let's get this over with and where's your precious Saviour?"

Albus Dumbledore looked back slightly confused at his ex-pupil. "I'm afraid; I have no idea of what message you're talking about Tom. For you see, I would never put lives of my students at risk especially Iris."

There was silence for several moments before another figure entered through the doors of the Great Hall which made everyone (including Lord Voldemort) turned around and stare at the figure.

"Ah, I thought you were not going to show up Miss Potter." Lord Voldemort said smirked at Iris though she just glared back at him. "Did you dress up in that, pretty number just for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Voldemort and before, anyone begins to ask questions, I was the one to send the message to the Dark Lord." She raised her hands to stop anyone from protesting, so she could finish. "There are eight people in my life, which I feel different things for but, tonight I'm going to end this stupid war before more people die."

Before anyone could talk, Iris raised her hands and start chanting in Latin.

"_Mutare consilium intus et atria mea ad parentes et cognatos huc huc._"

The Hall went to complete darkness which, made all the students panic until, the lights went up in the area where the head table usually was. Though the biggest surprise was when the Marauders and Lily Potter (I made the Potters not dead, instead they got stunned on Halloween because, Voldemort couldn't be bothered killing them) appeared on the stage next to Iris.

"I know I've got a lot of explaining to do but, I need you to support me in this," She said to her family. "I need to let everything out and I need your help, please?"

The adults all glanced at each other then, Lily moved forward and hugging her daughter said, "Of course honey."

After getting into position, Iris moved towards the microphone said, "I know everyone's sort of confused right now but, I just can't take this anymore, trying to keep everything built up and I'm done."

The lights all dimmed until a single spot light appeared on her. The Marauders started playing a tune behind her and she began singing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. _

Nobody realised how hard it was for her to be this saviour everyone counted on to save them from Voldemort and balance school work and almost losing Cedric in the graveyard last year. At the same time, having to put up with the abuse from Umbridge and Malfoy. It was almost killing her to go through the torture of writing _I must not tell lies_ on her hand every day; she hadn't spoke about it with anyone not even her parents.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well, now they know!_

Dumbledore couldn't believe that he hadn't tried to help Iris with the burden of being the saviour before now. Afterall so she had almost witnessed the death of a fellow pupil and along with the stress of OWLs he should have eased her into it rather than throwing her in at the deep end.

_Let it go, let it go! _

_Can't hold it back any more._

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Umbridge sat back and silently fumed, that little _bitch _couldn't just waltz in here and start singing about how she was so hard done by from facing the Dark Lord and dealing with school. Professor Umbridge couldn't wait to get her to get her blood quill on the brat's precious, smooth skin and make her bleed.

_It's funny how some distance,_

_makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_to test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go._

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go, let it go._

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on._

The girl thought it was that easy, Voldemort silently laughed, maybe he should torture her for a while, so she could _let it go _before he killed her maybe, then naïve people would understand no one can beat Lord Voldemort ever, that he was unstoppable.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

Iris waved her hand and snowflakes began falling from the ceiling, though they were not cold like ordinary flakes, they amazed the students of Hogwarts as the younger students reached out to touch them in curiosity.

_Let it go, let it go._

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand, in the light of day._

Ron and Hermione were kind of put out that Iris had not mentioned these new powers she seemed to have to them. That she hadn't confined in them that she was stressed and how she didn't seem to trust them enough to inform her supposedly best friends about how she was the saviour, was the tip of the hat.

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway..._

Iris trailed off and was given a stunned silence as the lights dimmed. When she turned towards her parents she was crushed with hugs though she wasn't sure of what to think until a voice drawled from the crowd.

"Where did you suddenly get your new powers from _Potter?_" Malfoy's voice made Iris swivel around to face him.

Brushing back her dark auburn hair, she smiled. "Well Malfoy, I'm full of surprises you just haven't noticed."

********ILP********

So what do you think? I'm sorry for cutting it there. I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a Hermione & Ron bashing fic or not, that's up to you as my reviewers. So please follow & review! :)

Kind Baudelaire

P.S – This is the translation of 'Mutare consilium intus et atria mea ad parentes et cognatos huc huc.' "Change the inside of this Hall to my design and bring my parents and their friends here to this place." Bye!


End file.
